Where the Heart is: Sequel to Returning Home
by VirKatJol
Summary: Takes place right after Returning Home Kahlan and Ricahrd head back to Aydindril.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Where The Heart Is: Sequel to Returning Home

Author: phoenix_cry & virkatjol

Rating: NC-17, mostly PG-13

Pairing:Richard/Kahlan, George/Mary Cypher

Summary: Takes place right after Returning Home Kahlan and Ricahrd head back to Aydindril.

Author's Notes:

lvirkatjol A/N: I 3 Writing with Phoenix_cry she's the reason I write Smut! IDK if everyone should curse her or thank her! hahah I owe her for getting me to write. Being brave enough to begin this journey which has completely spiraled out of control for me hahaha. *GLOMPS*

phoenix-cry A/N: I must admit that there were some rough patches for me, while trying to write this (stupid, stupid writer's block *glares*), but despite those, I had a great time working with virkatjol again. I just love writing fic with her. I don't have to tell you that she's awesome, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the ride, just as much as K enjoys riding R...Eh, what?

Yeah, well, have fun, guys. ;-)

**Chapter 1**

The wind whipped another strand of her long hair into her face, making her groan in annoyance. She pushed it back, yet again.

A rosy hue colored her frozen cheeks and nose, her breath swirling visibly away from her whenever she breathed out. It had gotten cold really fast, but not unexpectedly so.

As quickly as possible, loading more firewood into the basket so that she could get out of this wretched wind, she ignored the pain in her ice-cold fingers. Once she got back inside, she was sure Mary had a warm tea waiting for her.

Richard and his father were off cutting down a tree to decorate, and Michael was off to take care of his duties as First Councilor in the town, so that left her to take care of the oven. Not that she minded; the Cypher's were always so good to her that it was the least she could do.

Putting one last piece of wood onto the others, she grabbed the basket and hurried back to the house, just as more snow began to fall from the gray sky.

Keeping her warm winter mantle closed against another gust of wind, she soon hurriedly opened the door only to quickly close it behind her to keep the cold out.

"Oh, dear. You look frozen through. Come on over and warm yourself with a hot cup of tea." Mary urged her, already pouring her a cup.

Kahlan set the basked down beside the oven, then hung her mantle up beside the door.

Walking over to the table and taking her seat across from her future mother-in-law, she gratefully accepted the steaming liquid. The warmth of the mug felt good against her icy hands and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you," she smiled, relishing the first sip. They sat in companionable silence for a while, until Mary spoke again.

"You will be leaving again soon, won't you?"

Kahlan looked up in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

Mary smiled a knowing smile. "You have been on edge for a while now, being cooped up in here, always looking out the window, pacing when you think no one is watching."

The younger woman sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead in a sign of frustration. "You're right. I've been on edge, but not because I don't want to be here. I love it here. You are all so kind and loving, accepting me without question. I would like nothing more than to stay here forever. But I can't."

Mary's brow furrowed in question. "Why not?"

"I am the Mother Confessor, the highest authority in the Midlands. I am also the last of the Confessors. I have a duty to my people and I have already been selfish enough, coming here, after Richard. The Council expects me to take a mate to continue my line, to bear daughters. If I don't, then the line of Confessors will die with me and the Midlands would be left without a source for justice."

The other woman grasped her still cold hand in her own, warmer one. "But you have Richard now. And I would love to have some granddaughters running around here."

Kahlan smiled sadly. "I am afraid they wouldn't get to be here very often. They would need to be trained in the duties of a Confessor from a very young age. As was I."

"Oh. Well, as long as they turn out like you did, I could not be any prouder."

That simple statement drove and onslaught of tears into Kahlan's eyes. Blinking furiously, she tried to clear her vision. Swallowing heavily, she managed to speak passed the lump in her throat.

"Thank you, mother. That means a lot to me to hear that from you."

Mary's other hand, the one not still holding onto Kahlan's hand, traveled to the young woman's cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped one treacherous eye.

"Where will you have the wedding? Have you two spoken about it yet?"

"Not yet, but I am sure he would prefer to be married here, in his homeland instead of in Aydindril. I would, too, to be honest. I have really grown to love it here. I am not sure everyone back in the Midlands would look too kindly upon that decision. I am the Mother Confessor after all, and he is the Seeker."

Richard's mother smiled reassuringly. "I am sure you will figure it out."

The Seeker took that moment to open the door, carrying one end of a large evergreen over his shoulder. Snow followed him inside, the wind howling loudly, announcing his presence.

As quickly as possible squeezing his way inside, his father soon followed, half vanished under the other end of the tree.

Kahlan got up and quickly shut the door as soon as they were inside. The chaos outside was pushed away once more.

Carefully depositing the tree in a corner of the room, both men heaved a sigh of relief once the heavy object was off their shoulders.

Making his way over to Kahlan next, Richard wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body, capturing her lips in a hot kiss.

"That's what I needed. Now I feel much warmer," he stated, sounding very self-satisfied with his genius.

Kahlan laughed. "Glad I could be of service. Now get away – all the cold on you is seeping into me," she said, playfully shoving him away from her.

Richard chuckled at her antics and then went to hang his coat by the door right next to hers. When he turned around, Kahlan was there with a nice, hot cup of tea for him. Smiling at her, he accepted the offering, taking the mug from her grasp, his finger grazing hers. Their eyes locked and he leaned over the beverage and placed a thank you kiss on her lips.

"So what were you woman folk talking about before we so rudely interrupted you?" Richard loved to hear about the conversations that Kahlan had with his mother. He was so happy that they got along so well. The two women in his life seemed to love each other, and this made him feel boundless joy.

Mary jumped in to answer, "Why, the wedding of course, Richard. What else would a mother talk about with her future daughter-in-law?" She let out a little giggle and continued, "That and babies. Those are a favorite subject of mine. I can't wait to have little girls with dark hair and blue eyes bouncing on my knee."

"I agree." George tossed his opinion in the fray. "I've been waiting for a grandchild for far too long."

Richard chuckled heartily. "Of course, why was I even asking? I think that is all you've been able to think about ever since Michael and I were old enough to look at a girl twice." Leading Kahlan back to her chair, he took a seat beside her. "So, what have you decided about the wedding? Am I allowed to get a word in?"

"I don't know what we should do." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I wish it was easier, but I am the Mother Confessor. My getting married is a big deal, especially because it's not just me taking a mate. The people of the Midlands will be expecting something."

"I love you." Richard pulled her mouth to his, kissing her lips, slipping his tongue in to tease her a little before breaking the contact. "Whatever makes you happiest, that is what I want for our wedding. If that means traveling to D'Hara and getting married by a goat, we'll do that."

Throwing her arms around him, she enveloped him in a hug. She didn't know how she became the luckiest woman on the earth, but she wasn't going to complain. He could always make her feel better about anything. "Thank you, Richard."

"Why are you thanking me?" His arms had encircled her waist and he pulled her into his lap, loving the feel of her body against his.

Her head burrowed its way into his neck; she loved it there, his warmth surrounded her and she could breath him in, her ear could make out the beat of his heart, faintly. "You always make me feel that no matter what I decide, it's right for both of us. I love you."

Mary made her way over to the couple, placed her hand on Kahlan's shoulder and said, "I am going to have to protest anything that might involve a goat."

Everyone in the room laughed heartily.

"I agree with my son though, whatever you want to do, it will be fine with us. Just so long as you invite us." Mary hugged her shoulders and then went back to preparing dinner.

Richard planted a quick peck on Kahlan's lips and then moved her off his lap. "I better help dad set up the tree. Then we can all decorate it."

She watched him go over to help, loving to observe his interaction with his father. She always longed to have a relationship with her dad, but he just used her when she knew him. He took advantage of her power and forced her to do things that a parent should never do to their child.

"Kahlan? What's wrong?" Richard called to her from across the room.

Whenever she was worried her brow would furl and her lips would tense. He must have glanced at her and noticed her expression. "Nothing, I'm alright." She saw him nod, but knew that he wasn't going to drop it completely. She'd have to tell him later.

Getting up she went to gather the supplies for making decorations, she brought the thread and bowl of popped corn back to her place at the table and began assembling the garland. The repetitive motion was soothing; her thoughts wandered on her, and they usually landed on Richard, making him her husband, how she couldn't wait to belong to him. When she looked up, she saw him looking at her, the candlelight dancing off his eyes, the smile across his face just for her. However, she stopped paying attention to what she was doing and poked her finger with the needle. Kahlan hissed at the prick and stuck the injured digit in her mouth.

Richard was by her in a second, pulling her finger from her mouth to inspect the damage. He brought it to his mouth and kissed the spot that she'd damaged the skin, then rubbed the ache away with his thumb.

"Are you sure you can handle this task? I don't want you marring your lovely hands." Richard teased.

"I'm sure that I can, I can handle you after all, and that is sometimes harder then ruling all of the Midlands. Keeping you out of trouble is a full time job." Kahlan nabbed a couple pieces of popcorn and tossed them at his face.

"Hey, no throwing the decorations about!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Kahlan tossed a couple more popped kernels at him, then giggled.

"I'll see to your punishment later. Wouldn't want to take care of the problem with an audience about." He leaned down and kissed her nose. "The tree is ready if you are."

Finishing the garland, she carefully scooped it up and brought it over to the tree, setting to work. Shortly after she had started, Mary came over to lend her a hand and together, with lots of laughter accompanying them, they decorated the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Richard, sitting with his father at the table, drinking tea, again observed the love of his life interacting with his mother. It was heartwarming to see them get along so well; this was more than he could have hoped for.

George, in the meantime, watched his son watching the two women with a smile on his lips. He was ecstatic that his youngest son, even if not by flesh and blood, had found such a deep and passionate love. He was just as happy about the fact that Kahlan was everything he could have hoped for in a daughter. She was smart, independent, strong, beautiful and above all, possessed a pure heart. That she was the most powerful woman in the Midlands surely didn't hurt either. George Cypher couldn't be any prouder of both his son and his future daughter-in-law.

"So, what do you men think? Is this acceptable?" his wife interrupted his thoughts. Looking over at her, his eyes then fell on the tree.

"It's perfectly acceptable, darling. You both did a great job. We men never know how you do that." he stated with a smile.

Kahlan laughed softly. "I am sure you would do fine, if you would just try," she winked at him.

"And risk the wrath of my wife should I ruin the tree? No, thank you," he teased back, causing everyone to laugh.

A few hours later, after a delicious dinner, Kahlan and Richard found themselves in their room, getting ready for bed. Slipping into her nightgown, Kahlan went over to the small dresser and reached for her hairbrush. Settling herself in front of the mirror, she started her nightly ritual. One long stroke after the other made her hair gleam. She had always loved her hair, as she knew did Richard.

Watching him in the mirror, she admired his lean form as he stepped out of his pants and exchanged them for his sleeping garment.

Shortly considering his sleeping shirt, he discarded it again, preferring to feel Kahlan's hair draped over his chest instead. Catching her eyes in the mirror, he smiled and made his way over to her. Stilling her hands, he took the brush from her and continued her work for her.

Closing her eyes, she relished the soft, tingling sensation on her skull, caused by his activities. She loved, when he did that. Sometimes, they considered it as soothing, as bonding, or sometimes it was the best foreplay for them.

This time, Kahlan thought of it as a mixture of both.

Her muscles relaxed and when his hands joined in the brushing motion, her insides seemed to melt. Moisture gathered between her legs.

Moaning softly, she opened her eyes again and locked them onto Richard's in the mirror.

"If you don't intend to finish this tonight, you should probably stop now. Or I will be forced to take care of myself this time." she stated, a knowing smile settling onto her lips.

Richard leaned forward and brushed his nose against the sensitive spot behind her ear. "As much as I love to see you touching yourself, I doubt that will be necessary tonight, love."

"Good."

Getting up from her seat, she turned around and into his arms. Pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss, she barely heard the brush clatter to the ground.

His arms found their place around her waist, pressing her closer.

Stumbling their way over to the bed, they soon found their way under the covers. Entangled in each other, they gave themselves over to their passion and love.

This was what they were living for. Each other.

"And then," Zedd managed to gasp out between his laughter, "the girl just kicked him in the shin and hid under the table, like he was the meanest man she had ever seen. You should have seen his face, it was hilarious!"

Everyone was laughing at the mental picture Zedd had provided, with Chase's booming laughter being the loudest of all. Richard just sat in his chair, a pouting expression on his face, but on the inside, he was laughing along with his friends. He just didn't like being reminded of that little girl's reaction when he had intended to help her find her mother. Kahlan's hand on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking over at her, he could see the sympathetic look in her eyes, despite the smile that was gracing her lips.

Looking around at his merry family and friends, a feeling of contentment settled over him. The roast had been delicious, the tree was decorated beautifully and everyone was having fun. Most importantly, the woman he loved was by his side.

Draping an arm over Kahlan's chair, his fingers danced over her upper arm absentmindedly.

She was half turned away from him, talking to Emma and Laura, her long hair cascading down her back, in sharp contrast to the white of her confessor's dress. She surely had the longest and most beautiful hair he had ever seen.

He wondered if she ever cut it.

Kahlan turned back to him. "No, I don't."

"What?"

"You just asked me, if I cut my hair, didn't you?"

"I did? I mean, I thought about it, I didn't realize I was speaking out loud. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation." He was chagrined, feeling all eyes on him.

Kahlan smiled. "It's fine. You can just ask me, if you want to know anything, Richard, you know that."

"Well, then why don't you cut your hair? Not that I'm complaining; I love your hair."

"I can't," she shrugged.

"You can't?" he asked, confused.

She shook her head no. "A Confessor can't cut her own hair. If she tries, she feels severe pain. We have to have our hair trimmed by our sisters, usually. Or, someone else, seeing as I don't have anymore sisters to do that for me." Sadness swept over her, but she pushed it away quickly, not wanting to tarnish the great evening they were having.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan. I didn't know." he said, caressing her cheek gently. "But, why would you have to feel pain, when you want to cut your hair?"

She half-smiled at him. "No one has longer hair than the Mother Confessor, remember? Where do you think that hair comes from? It doesn't just grow over night," she teased.

He grinned at her teasing. "Well, right now, I'm glad you can't, even though I don't like that there's pain involved."

"I have you now to cut if for me, so no need to worry about that."

He looked horrified at the prospect of cutting her hair. She just laughed, joined in by Zedd. "There's that expression again!" he pointed out.

Richard just groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They found themselves alone in the house in a rare bit of peacefulness. Richard sat at the floor in front of Kahlan by the fire. She had been reading a book, but when he plopped himself between her feet and placed his head on her lap, she set it down. Her hands went automatically to his hair to run though it. She never got tired of touching him.

"Mmm, Kahlan." Richard loved that she would place her hands on him when he was near. He needed to feel that connection to her as well, and he loved that she searched it out too. "We need to talk about the wedding."

"I don't want anything very big. Just us, your family, Chase's family and Zedd, in the clearing by the cliff where we first met. How does that sound to you?"

"As long as you don't have a dagger to my throat throughout the ceremony, it sounds wonderful. Very us." Richard smiled up at her and continued, "Really, I'm happy to go along with anything that you want, but I like small and simple."

"Me too, just a quiet, unpretentious wedding with our closest friends and family. I just want to be your wife. I don't care if it's no one but us, the minister and the wildlife." Kahlan slid off the chair and joined him on the floor.

He opened his arms and let her move into them, pulling her into his lap. "I think my mother would kill us both if we got married without her present. She's been trying to marry me off for years."

Kahlan smiled at the thought of Mary ribbing Richard about finding a wife. She was glad that he hadn't listened to the advice before meeting her. Imagining her life without him in it wasn't something she thought about often, and it wasn't a fate she wanted to ever have to live.

"Thank you for waiting for me." Kahlan brought her lips to his, kissing him in gratitude.

His arms tightened around her, drawing her body into his. Deepening the kiss, he entered her mouth with his tongue, sweeping along hers, delighting her senses. He loved kissing her, and he could spend hours with their mouths connected and not grow bored.

The sound of the door opening interrupted their make out session. Richard planted a last peck on her lips before acknowledging the intrusion. His parents were home, and they brought the chill of the winter air in with them. He felt Kahlan shiver and subconsciously rubbed his hand up and down on her arm that was exposed to the cold air.

"Mom, Dad, you're home." Richard called out in greeting.

"Not a minute too soon either from the looks of you two." Mary winked at Kahlan, "From the looks of it, if we'd have been any later who knows what we'd have discovered." She noticed the other woman's deep blush spread across her cheeks. She liked to tease her future daughter-in-law about their activities often. She was glad that they were so openly in love however. She could remember back when she and George had to show affection no matter who was around. Mary was very happy that her son had found a deep, abiding love with someone as wonderful as Kahlan.

Richard chuckled at his mom. He liked to tease Kahlan about it as well, but for different reasons. The blush that crossed her skin aroused him. She looked so fresh and healthy like a new cherry blossom in the springtime. He often said things just to see if she'd respond with a blush. He appreciated it even more when she was nude, then he could see the pink coloring all the way down her chest.

"Kahlan and I have decided on a wedding." Richard announced to his parents.

"Oh that's wonderful, my dear." George walked over and pulled Kahlan up and enveloped her in his arms. "I can't wait to show you off officially as my daughter. All the town will be abuzz with jealousy from old George Cypher having such a beautiful woman in his family." He felt her chuckle into his chest and she squeezed him back.

Richard hopped up from the floor and retrieved Kahlan from his father's arms. Despite the number of months they'd been back together in Hartland, he still felt a need to touch her at all times. He nodded at Kahlan to tell the family what the decision was.

"Well, I'd like to get married very soon." She thought that she heard Mary squeak at that news. "We decided to go with something very small though, just us, Chase's family and Zedd." Kahlan looked at her soon-to-be mother and saw a flash of disappointment cross her face, but it was covered quickly when she noticed that she was being watched. "I want to marry him in the spot that I met him. Up on the cliff outside of town. He saved my life there that day." She turned to look into Richard's eyes. Holding his gaze with hers. "He is my life now, it's only fitting that we make our union official on that spot."

"That sounds wonderful, my dear." Mary walked over and hugged her as well. "So when is the day?"

Kahlan and Richard looked at each other. They hadn't gotten to that part, but he nodded at her to just choose a date.

"This Saturday." Kahlan thought that three days was plenty of time for their small wedding to be assembled. She just wanted it all to be over so she could settle into her life with the man that she loved. She also knew that they'd have to be heading to Aydindril very shortly and she wanted his parents to get the joy of their union, and not just the thousands of people she barely knew.

"Kahlan... I don't..." Mary was speechless. Three days, impossible to get a wedding together in that short amount of time.

"Nothing big, mom, we just need a small supper." Richard tried to reassure his mother that everything would work out. "It's going to be less then twenty people, I think that we can handle it. I'll go call on the minister in the morning. He always was fond of me, despite me trying to raise the keeper from the underworld."

Mary smiled wistfully; remembering the days when her youngest son was just that – a youngster making chaos and loving it, like every child does.

And now here he was, all grown up and about to get married to a beautiful woman.

Three nights later, Kahlan and Richard lay awake, curled up together, not being able to fall asleep.

Skin pressed against skin, they relished the contact, for it had a calming effect on their expectant hearts.

Drawing lazy circles on Kahlan's back, Richard watched how the silver moonlight cast shadows on her pale skin.

Half draped over him, she had her eyes closed and a content smile on her lips.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So. Tomorrow, hm?" she mumbled against his chest, her warm breath teasingly caressing his skin.

"Yes. About time, I would say," he sighed happily.

She hummed in lazy agreement, her hand settling farther up on his chest and began teasing his nipple. His eyes slid closed against his will.

Her leg slipped over his hips next, until she was straddling him.

"What do you think, Seeker?" Her hair hung in a curtain around their heads; her face lowered to his. Her lips were whispering across his own, making them tingle in anticipation. "Should we have another round of celebration about our impending wedding tomorrow? Or do you want to sleep and rest for our big, private post-wedding-celebration. I'd understand if you'd need the rest, because I have very tiring plans for you." Her tongue darted out and played over his bottom lip.

With a growl, he pushed her over and rolled onto her, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

"The Seeker does not need to rest. Especially not for that."

And then he went about proving it to her.

"Do they ever rest?" George sighed and glanced over at his wife, who was trying very hard not to giggle.

She swatted him slightly. "Oh, let them be. They're young and in love. And they had to restrain themselves long enough."

"Yes. But we are not young anymore and need our sleep," he groused. Sighing again, he turned around and clamped his pillow over his ears. As much as he loved his son, he was very jealous of his stamina.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The continued tugging and brushing through her hair nearly lulled Kahlan back to sleep. She did not get enough of it last night, although it was mostly her own fault. And Richard's. She just couldn't keep her hands off him. He was just too attractive for his own good.

Her eyes closed without her really noticing and an especially sharp tug on her hair let them snap back open.

"Don't fall asleep on us now, dear. Or do you want us to carry you to your wedding?" Mary teased and added under her breath, "You should have just stopped after the second round last night."

Despite her soft tone, Kahlan caught her words anyways and blushed furiously.

"That's a nice color on you, Kahlan!" Emma laughed and so did her daughter, Laura.

Kahlan just growled at them playfully and forced her eyes to stay open. Watching herself in the mirror, she observed how the women braided white and light-blue flowers into her hair. The blue matched her eyes perfectly.

She was grateful that they were so eager to help her. She wanted to look pretty for Richard and didn't know if she could have managed something like that on her own.

Some strands of her wavy hair were pulled back, framing the rest of her locks cascading down over her white confessor's dress. She had not been wearing that dress since Aydindril and since they had decided to remember the day they had first met, she thought it was only fitting to wear it today.

"There," Mary announced. "All done. What do you think?"

Kahlan half turned, trying to get as much of a glimpse of her hair as she could. What she saw let a smile break out on her lips. "I love it. Thank you so much."

Scattered throughout her tresses, the flowers set a nice contrast to her dark hair and accentuating her eyes.

"It's nearly time anyways. We better get moving soon, if we don't want to miss the wedding." Emma joked, grasping Kahlan's hand and helping her up from her chair.

The bride smiled in thanks. "Let's go get married."

Turning again to retrace his steps, Richard took another deep breath.

"Son, all that pacing won't help. It won't get her here faster."

Richard cast an annoyed look in his father's direction, but chose to ignore the comment. Turning once more, he was about to resume his pacing, when his breath caught instead.

She was a vision to behold. Walking, no, gliding through the sun drenched trees, her white dress sparkled in the rays, her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders and little flowers glittered in her hair.

He had to remind himself to breathe. And to blink.

He noticed he was staring.

"Lucky bastard," Chase's baritone murmured beside him, but sounded miles away at the same time.

Richard's heart caught in his throat. There she was, getting ready to marry him. She was going to be his in every way. He watched her every move, the bright smile on her face, the way she walked slowly down the path towards him. Her blue eyes were sparkling and he could feel the love for him radiating in their gaze. He thought that there might be a little moisture gathering, but that might be his vision that was becoming blurry with such strong emotion.

George escorted Kahlan down the aisle; he knew that he was beaming with pride. When they both arrived in front of Richard and the minister, George kissed her hand and then placed it in his sons. He went to stand by his wife, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. He could see that her eyes were already brimming with tears. Reaching into his pocket he handed her the handkerchief he'd brought because he knew she'd be weeping with joy. It was starting earlier then he'd anticipated, however.

Kahlan was delighted to finally reach her love. His hands were warm over hers and the pounding in her ears increased in volume. Her cheeks were aching from smiling so much. Their eyes hadn't left each other's since she'd walked into his line of vision. She knew others were there, but she didn't notice them. The tears she saw in his eyes, matched her own. Neither of them had dared to hope for this day, yet here it was. The minister began the ceremony. She heard his voice, but didn't understand the words. Her body and lips performed the actions asked of her. She spoke her vows and when Richard answered with his, she felt wetness track down her cheek.

He was in a daze, and could tell that Kahlan was in that same bubble that only included the two of them. They exchanged rings and after he put hers on her finger, he kissed it, and saw another tear escape down her face. The minister had them repeat more words, then the words he'd been anticipating all day long.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister smiled and continued, "You may kiss the bride."

Not waiting, Kahlan broke tradition and moved in to kiss him, her hand gripping his hair and pulling his mouth to hers. His mouth was opened in surprise at having his job stolen from him. Perfect, she thought, as she entered his lips with her tongue. She didn't care who was watching, she just wanted their union to be sealed with the amount of passion she felt for him, and that required the deepest kiss she could give, at least while clothed.

They broke apart and everyone applauded. Richard could see his mom was crying steadily and he swore he saw his dad shed a tear. Zedd had a huge smile across his face and all of Chase's children were jumping up and down and cheering. Everyone was so happy for them. It touched Richard and looking at his wife, he could see that she was overjoyed by the reactions. He couldn't believe that he could call her that now, wife, and it blew him away. Every time he didn't think he could love her more, it happened. He led her towards the guests and his mother was the first to rush over and enfold them in her arms.

Everyone took turns congratulating them, and Kahlan's cheeks were pink with her happy blush at all the attention, with many lips trying to place a kiss upon them. She'd never felt so welcome and so loved in all her life. When they made it though the short line of guests, Richard pulled her into his side, kissing her temple.

"I love you, so very much, wife." He whispered in her ear.

Her head whipped around and locked her eyes on his. "It feels good to be your wife." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, husband. That's something I never thought I'd be lucky enough to say to anyone."

"I'm glad that you aren't saying it to anyone else." Richard chuckled and squeezed her to him. He placed his forehead to hers, squishing their noses together. "You're mine. For now and forever, you'll only belong to me. I've never been happier about anything, I'm sure that this day is the best day of my life. The day that bonded me to you, for all eternity."

She kissed his mouth again, wanting to feel the connection to him. She loved this man more than she'd ever loved anything or anyone. Her lips tickled his with the light, soft pressure, just wanting a sweet, chaste, loving kiss. The contact was short but meaningful and she giggled when she pulled back. Kahlan was so happy that it was bubbling out and she couldn't hold back the roll of joyful laughter. Richard joined in and soon everyone in the clearing was chuckling heartily with the happy couple.

"Lets go back to the house and celebrate!" Chase yelled and everyone agreed with rousing "Ayes". The group began the descent to the house where supper was simmering and the real festivities could begin.

Richard and Kahlan walked hand in hand down to the house until she suddenly barked out a laugh and released him. She giggled again at the confused expression, then much to his surprise she circled around to his back and leapt on.

"I want a ride back, please." She requested, her legs locking around his waist and arms encircling his neck. Chin resting on his shoulder, she kissed his ear and whispered, "Just like you're going to want to ride me all night." She thought she heard him choke and checked her grip, but her hands weren't interfering with his breathing.

Both of them enjoyed the closeness on the way back with Richard hauling her home, and he supposed that this was one method of carrying her over the threshold. Why should they be conventional? He joked about being her pack mule and other things on the way back, so happy just to be together. When the house was in sight he could see someone standing by the door. He heard Kahlan's sharp intake of breath and knew it couldn't be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Signaling Richard to let her down, she stood a moment, frozen, after her feet had touched the ground. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she then marched down the small hill towards the Cypher's home and the man waiting in front of it.

She could feel the others following her with Richard close to her, just over her right shoulder. His presence was comforting, just like it always had been.

And she needed him now more than ever.

She reached the house, even though every fiber of her being told her to turn around and run in the other direction, and stared at the man she hadn't seen in fifteen years. She gladly would have gone another fifteen and it still would have been too soon, she thought.

His dark eyes, so unlike hers, stared back at her. "Hello, Kahlan." His voice was calm, even though she could hear the strain behind the words.

"Father," she stated coolly. "What do you want?" She could feel Richard stepping closer to her, still.

Her father's eyes flitted to Richard shortly, before settling back on her. "I came here to warn you."

Her eyebrow rose in disbelief. "To warn me? About what? And why?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us first, before we get into the details?"

"You don't deserve to be introduced to these people, but fine." Kahlan half-turned to her family and friends waiting behind her. "Everyone, this is Frederick. My father." Her words were cold and controlled and it was obvious to everyone that she didn't hold any warm feelings towards the man standing before her.

"Father," she forced the word through her teeth, "this is Richard, my husband and the Seeker, and his family."

Frederick's eyebrow rose in surprise. "You've confessed the Seeker? Has the power of the position of Mother Confessor gotten to your head so much that you would confess the Seeker?"

Kahlan's eyes darkened in anger and her hands were balled into fists. "I did not confess him! I would never do anything to harm him!" She didn't even raise her voice, but her words were clear as day. "And if you just came here to insult my integrity, you can save your breath. I won't be listening to you any longer."

Frederick lifted his hands in a soothing gesture. "I'm just at a loss how he could be your husband without you having confessed him, is all."

"That is none of your business." Her face had settled back into the mask of the Confessor. "Now, what is it you have to say to me? I'd also like to know how you found me."

Her father heaved a deep sigh and rubbed his forehead, trying to find the right words.

"I met some of my...associates, for lack of a better word, in the tavern of my town one night. They had already drunk quite a bit and were talking more freely than they would've normally done. At first, I didn't really understand what they were talking about, it all sounded like gibberish to me. Something about Darken Rahl and an offer, a second chance, and the Keeper. Then I heard your name. Or rather, your title. That was when I paid closer attention. Kahlan, Darken Rahl is raising an army of the dead. He desperately wants you eliminated. That's when I went to Aydindril, in the hopes of finding you there, but I was told you had just left to come here. I followed you here as fast as I could." Another sigh escaped him. "As much as I know you don't want anything to do with me and, to be honest, I have always been more afraid of you and your sister than you'll ever know, I just...you're still my daughter. And I just had to at least warn you."

He fell silent, searching her eyes for a reaction. He found none through her inscrutable mask, the mask he had always associated with her mother, the Confessor who took away part of his life. Quickly burying these feelings, he didn't want them to get in the way now. Not when he was so close.

Finally, she spoke.

"Thank you for warning me. I appreciate the gesture. Although it wouldn't have been necessary; I have always been able to look after myself, as you should know. I also have the Seeker and First Wizard on my side. I am quite safe and your... concern is uncalled for." Her striking blue eyes, another feature she had inherited from her mother, stared at him, seemingly down into his soul. He had to resist the urge to squirm. He would not be intimidated by her.

And he would not let her ruin his plans.

They sent her father off to the Inn in Westland. They'd had space for him to stay, but before his mother could offer, Richard told the man how to get to the Inn. He also told him not to return tomorrow, but to wait until the next day.

He knew that Kahlan didn't want to see him, or deal with anything that her father had to tell her. Richard wanted to get more information about this dark army, and when it came to protecting his wife, he'd do anything he had to do, including speaking with the man who'd hurt her so much when she was a child.

When he glanced over at her, he saw her sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair, slowly picking out the flowers that had been braided in. Richard had been tending to the fire, making sure it would burn through the night. He hung up his tools and headed for Kahlan, locking the door on his way. When he reached her side, he took the brush from her hand and set it down, choosing to use his fingers. He delicately undid the braids, pulling the small buds out as her went.

"It's our wedding night." Richard leaned down and kissed her neck as he worked the hair free of the tiny blooms.

"I never thought I'd get one."

"I hope we can make it memorable." Her hair was clear of the flowers so he grabbed the brush again and started smoothing out the tangles, letting his fingers trail behind the brush. The silken strands felt cool against his hand; he loved her hair. Whenever he got the chance, he wanted to take care of it for her. He knew that she enjoyed the feel of his caress on her scalp and the way he lovingly combed though the waves and curls. When he had worked through all her tresses, he put the brush in its home, then pulled the hair up from her neck, kissing the skin at the base up to her hair line, not leaving an inch of flesh uncovered by his lips.

He let her hair fall back against her, and after freeing his hands, he wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other under her knees. He hauled her into his arms, causing her to giggle, and he kissed her cheek. When she had settled against his body, he carried her over to the bed and set her down on the edge. Richard knelt down in front of her and began unlacing her dress.

"What do you want tonight?"

"Just you." She caressed his cheek with her palm as he undressed her. "Richard..."

"Hmm?" He slipped the white dress off her and pulled her skirt and boots off as well, then went to work on her corset.

"I think..." She didn't know if this was the right time to tell him, but it felt like if she didn't, they'd be beginning their life together with a lie, or at least a hidden truth.

His hands slowed and he looked up at her, scooting closer and kissing her mouth. "Tell me anything, Kahlan. What is it?"

"I'm..." She blew a puff of air out and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know how he'd react to the news. She wasn't sure how she felt yet. It was all so new.

"Okay, you're starting to worry me, please tell me. I love you. Everything will be alright, baby." His hands stroked her cheeks and made her meet his gaze again.

"I'm pregnant."

He stilled everything, just holding her face with his hands, his eyes drowning in hers. Then he kissed her, hard.

The kiss startled her and she froze, but soon her body took over and she began moving her mouth against his, sliding her tongue against his bottom lip. Her hands tugged at his shirt, she wanted to touch his skin, be as close as she could to him in this moment.

When he pulled away he threw the shirt off, then finished the work on her corset, taking off her last item of clothing.

"How long?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure until about a week ago..." She leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Are you happy?"

"It's the best wedding present I could ever ask for. I can't wait to meet our daughter." He kissed his way down her body, making his way to the spot between her thighs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

His hands followed, pressing her backwards to lean back and give him room to work and she complied, propping herself on her elbows so she could watch him. Since her thighs were already parted to fit him between them, when he arrived at her curls, he just inhaled her scent. He loved the smell of her arousal, knowing that he had caused it, stimulated her senses enough to ready her body for him. His mouth found her slit and his tongue dipped in to taste her essence, and his tongue ran along her folds, down to her opening.

"You taste different." He murmured into her.

"I do? Since last night?" She teased him, wondering where he was going.

"Mmm... Still delicious..."

The vibrations from his humming sent a spike of pleasure through her and she thrust up into his face. "What's changed?"

"You taste like I got you pregnant, sweeter, smoother, I want to savor you longer." His mouth and tongue worked at her clit in between words.

She shifted her weight to one arm and put the freed hand on his head, stroking the hair there. "I'm sure that's all in your head, Richard, but feel free to check for as long as you want."

Richard went back to working her with his tongue, concentrating on her clitoris, circling it with his lips and sucking lightly, then pulling back and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Her hand was massaging his scalp, encouraging the motions but not forcing him to increase his speed. He wanted her to enjoy this night for as long as possible, and they weren't in any hurry.

He slipped a finger into her sheath, sliding it through the slick heat, pumping in and out of her with a slow steady motion. Her hips were rolling in rhythm with him, riding his hand and mouth. Another finger joined his on the next down stroke, and her body gladly accepted it, her muscles loosening as her arousal increased.

Kahlan's head fell back and her eyes closed, her breathing was becoming erratic. The arm propping her up was becoming stiff so she let herself fall back against the bed. The hand in his hair slid free and she caressed her skin, following the lines of her body up to her breasts. She cupped one in her hand, her thumb and forefinger surrounding her nipple. She gave her breast a squeeze in tempo with Richard's pumping motion, pressing down to tweak her nipple. With every stroke of his hand and every pinch from her own, she edged closer to climax.

The fingers in her canal sped up and his lips began a light suckling action on her clit, increasing the suction when his fingers reached their deepest point. One of her feet had found its way to his back, her heel digging in, asking him for more. She was ready for her first orgasm and he was determined that it would leave her comfortably sated, giving him more time to taste her skin. The tip of her clit was constantly exposed in the hot cavern of his mouth, the tip of his tongue dancing over it, flicking the head. The grip around his fingers, from her internal muscles, was practically continuous; he could feel her straining towards orgasm.

She was sitting right on edge, then his lips hummed around her tiny nub and she exploded. Her magic seeped from her body as the climax washed over her, all the air from her lungs expelled in an, all too loud, screaming of his name. He was still caressing her, milking out every bit of her orgasm. The sweet rushes of pleasure causing her to arch her back and roll back onto the top of her head. Her hand left her breast and joined the other one clenching the bedclothes.

He eased her back down from her high, more forceful strokes changing into soft, light ones, and when he heard her sigh in contentment, he pulled back, kissing the spot right above her curls. The fingers pulled from inside her and put into his mouth to clean off her juices. Her eyes were still closed as her breathing was returning to normal. He took the time to take off the rest of his clothes, then he straddled her to pull her body all the way onto the mattress. After she was comfortable with her head on the pillows, he slid down her body until his mouth was at her belly.

"Hello in there." He spoke to their child and he kissed around, the still flat, soft skin by her belly button.

"I'm sure she can't hear you yet." Kahlan whispered. She loved that he was already talking to her stomach. "I'm glad that you're excited. I was afraid that you wouldn't want a baby yet... But it just happened and..."

"Shhh, Kahlan, I'm happier than I can ever tell you, not with words, anyway." He continued to pepper her belly with kisses, letting his nose slide along her flesh as well, his hands holding her hips with his thumbs rubbing back and forth over the skin there. "I love you, little girl, I can't wait to meet you."

Her right hand reached down to his left, grabbing it from her hip and interlocking their fingers. She gave him a squeeze, cocking her head on the pillow she smiled down at him. "She couldn't wish for a better father."

"Or mother." His mouth began the journey up her body, aiming for her breasts. He wanted to taste them. His mouth caught the right nipple between his lips and applied suction. Pulling back, he released her hardened peak. "I'm going to have to spend a lot of time here, making sure you're used to being suckled on." He heard her groan and dove back down, only this time the left nipple was the recipient of his attention. Moving back and forth between them, he continued to take a nipple into his mouth, play with it for a bit, then letting it slide free. By the time he was kissing his way up her chest to her neck she was moaning almost constantly and writhing beneath him.

Richard's lips traveled along her collarbone, dipping his tongue into the indents, following the bones to her neck where he licked his way up her tendon, meeting her ear lobe. "I made it all the way to the top." He chuckled softly then nipped the lobe between his teeth. Her jaw line was too tempting to resist and his mouth took the trip, sightseeing to her cheek, over her nose, where he nibbled on the cute tip before kissing her other cheek. He wanted to cover her skin with loving kisses, but her mouth was calling his name, literally, and he didn't want to keep her waiting on her wedding night.

Their mouths met in a simple peck that was quickly deepened by Kahlan, parting her lips and sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. She laved it with her tongue, sucking and nipping at it with her teeth. Her top lip was being devoured by him, and she loved when he left her lips feeling swollen and slightly bruised from the enthusiasm in his kisses. She felt his erection pressed against her belly, the heat radiating off him making her body ache to feel him inside her. Her hands tugged his mouth free from hers.

"I want you inside me."

He saw her desire for him in her eyes and had no reason to deny her request. He reached between them and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. His right elbow hooked her left knee and pulled the leg up, opening her up for him as he pushed into her sheath.

She arched her back as he slid deep into her, pressing her breasts up into his chest. She let her right leg lay flat on the bed, crooked at the knee. She felt his hardness opening her up, her juices coating him as he bottomed out against her cervix. She hissed at the contact as the delight rushed up her spine, her pleasure censors re-awakening after her first orgasm.

His hips began a slow rhythm, their bodies fit closely together in this position, his mouth was sucking and licking on her neck, one of her hands was gripping the arm that was holding some of his weight off of her, the other was making delicious strokes up and down on his back. She felt so good.

"Does it feel different to you now?" He spoke in her ear while his mouth moved languidly over the column of her neck.

"You feel amazing." She panted out.

Her hot breath danced across his shoulder and he jerked into her, causing her to call out. He placed his lips over hers, kissing her with the same tempo that his hips rolled, moving his erection in and out of her. His tongue caressed hers, playing along her lips and the roof of her mouth. With the arm holding her leg up, his hand could fondle her thigh, letting the tips of his fingers tickle along the soft skin there.

"Kahlan, that didn't answer the question." He chuckled.

"Hmm... What was the question?" She was losing herself to the feeling of him stroking her, the rhythm was driving her slowly to another pinnacle. She couldn't concentrate on anything but how hot he made her and how her senses were climbing to orgasm, again.

"Is it better now that we're married?" He licked around the swirl of her ear while asking again.

"That wasn't the first question... Oh Spirits, Richard." Her hand that was on his arm snuck between them and found her clit. "It's just more..." her finger began circling the hard nub, the pleasure rocketing towards climax now that she was helping it along. "More... oh... complete. Yes, I feel so much more connected to you." She was moaning with the level of her excitement, real words would be a thing of the past soon. "What about you?"

"It's always been perfect with you," His teeth captured her ear lobe with his teeth and let it slide free before continuing, "But now it's just like no one else matters but us." He moved up a bit and looked into her eyes, which where almost entirely black from the pupil dilation, he could see the power swirling under the surface, almost ready to be released. "Us and the life growing inside you. The one that we made while showing each other the depth of our love."

Hearing his words caused her body to jerk - her orgasm took over - she let go of her magic and let the feeling of release take over. Even though she had just come, this climax seemed to be just as intense, her body clung to his, her muscles squeezing him, trying to draw the seed from him even though there was no place for it to create anything, she still wanted it.

He let go of his control after he felt her rippling around him, giving over to his pleasure, filling her with his essence. His fingers were leaving marks in the supple flesh of her thigh, but his whole body was clamped down as he contracted through the orgasm.

When his muscles had finally relaxed enough for him to move, he carefully rolled off her and tugged her with him in one move. Letting her settle her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her warm body in contentment.

They lay in silence for a while, listening to each other's breathing. Richard's fingers absentmindedly caressed his lover's long tresses, while her fingers played over the strong flesh of his chest.

Remaining like that, content to be in each other's arms, their breathing soon evened out as their bodies succumbed to the grips of sleep.

The first rays of sun ghosting over her face with a warm caress were what raised her from her slumber.

In her steady climb towards consciousness, she became aware of a weight resting on her midsection and radiating warmth into her stomach. Blinking lazily against the brightness, she cracked one eye open and glanced at her husband lying beside her, his arm thrown around her, not wanting to be far from her, even in sleep.

Her husband.

A smile settled on her lips as she relished the thought, butterflies happily dancing in her stomach.

Gently caressing his arm, Kahlan watched her love's face as it was relaxed in sleep.

She treasured these moments, when she could just watch him, his face not tensed in constant worry over the world's or her safety. When they could just pretend to be normal people, in the wee hours of the morning.

Her fingers continued their dance over his arm absently, rousing him from his sleep.

As he blinked against the sun, just as she had done earlier, her fingers made a detour towards his neck, up his cheek and ended up caressing a wayward strand of hair from his forehead.

"Good morning, husband," she greeted gently.

He grinned. "Good morning, wife."

Hugging her against him, he nuzzled her skin, causing her to giggle softly.

"Did you sleep well?" His voice was still husky with sleep.

"Never better," she promised.

He hummed, a mischievous glint settling in his brown eyes. "Do you know what would make it even better?"

"What?"

In answer, he rolled of top of her and lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Gasping in surprise, it didn't take her long to catch up with him and kiss him back with all she had. Gently tugging on his lower lip with her teeth and her fingernails lightly scratching down his back, his hips to buck into her involuntarily, a growl escaping his throat.

The sound, in turn, caused a shiver to run down her spine and wetness to gather between her legs.

It always astounded her, how easy it was for them to coax those reactions from each other – and she hoped dearly that that would never end.

"Morning sex, eh?" She gasped as his lips left hers for a second to descend on her neck, surely leaving a mark. "I like the way you think, Cypher."

"Thought you would," he rumbled against her collarbone, ending his answer with a flick of his tongue against her skin. She moaned happily.

Squirming beneath him, so that he could fully settle between her legs, one of her hands left his smooth, muscled back and made its way to his front, grasping his morning erection and giving it a few strokes, causing him to groan and his eyes to squeeze shut.

"Come on, love. I want to feel you. Now," she whispered, her breath caressing the shell of his ear. Not having to be told twice, he hurriedly assisted her in her quest to unite them.

Sliding into her without any resistance, they both gasped in unison at the explicit feeling radiating through their bodies.

Settling into a lazy rhythm, they started on their steady climb towards ecstasy.

All too soon, or not soon enough, they were falling off the edge together.

And it felt like magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Richard was out helping his father in the yard when he saw him walking up the drive. He automatically glanced back at the house, looking for signs of his wife. She wasn't outside with him so he breathed a sigh of relief and set down the tools he'd been using to mend fences and animal troughs.

"You don't listen well." Richard shouted at him. "It hasn't been a day." He wasn't happy to see her father again so soon. They were packing to head back to Aydindril and this would make the journey much less pleasant.

"I don't have the luxury of time, son." Frederick spoke with a concerned voice. "These banelings need to be stopped. The Mother Confessor should resume her rule in Aydindril."

"Kahlan will be returning to her seat soon. We just wanted some time first." Richard looked at his dad, who smiled at him. It gave him strength to continue. "I want her to myself, to spend time with my family while she's my wife. We won't get that in Aydindril, we don't get to be normal people. We're taking our time now."

"Your time is up." Frederick shrugged and spoke as he finally reached where the two men were standing. "You don't get to be everyday people." He pointed to the house for emphasis. "That woman is the Mother Confessor, she runs the Midlands-"

"He knows who I am." Kahlan stepped out of the doorway, letting it slam behind her. "He knows, better than anyone, exactly what I am and where I belong." She made her way to his side, and took his hand in hers. She shot him the special smile and mouthed the words 'I love you' before turning back to her father. "He certainly knows better than someone who hasn't cared to be part of my life in any way that hasn't been hurtful or selfish."

"That's not fair Kahlan..." Frederick let out a grunt of frustration, "After your mother died and I wasn't confessed anymore, I was so angry at what had been done to me-"

"Don't make excuses. You could have been a father to us, you weren't. You..." Kahlan choked on the words. She was then surrounded by Richard's arms and pulled against his chest.

"You don't have any right to be telling my wife how to do her job." He rubbed softly along her back. "You're just upsetting her. Not that it's any of your business, but we're heading back to Aydindril tomorrow morning. We were going to come speak to you before we left. It seems you've saved us the trip."

"I think you two should leave tonight." He moved to touch Kahlan's shoulder and Richard pulled her around to keep him from making contact. He shot Richard a scowl and dropped his hand. "Kahlan."

She turned around in Richard's arms, holding him to her, placing both of their hands protectively on her stomach.

"What do you want from me? Haven't you done enough? You've had years to fix this, and try to be a family, why now?"

"The truth?"

"I can tell if you're lying, so you may as well begin with the truth."

"I need your help."

"What makes you think that I'll help you?" She felt Richard tighten his embrace, and she pulled in a steadying breath and her thumbs played over the back of his hands. She was using the strength of his hold on her to stay calm as her father explained what he wanted.

"You're the Mother Confessor, it's what you do..." He smiled at her, the corners of his mouth making his cheeks wrinkle. "And you're my daughter. You did everything I asked when you were under my care."

"Do not make it sound like you ever iasked/i anything. It was always a demand or a threat." Kahlan walked towards him, untangling herself from her husband. "You bound my hands. You made me confess people so you could... so you could rape women." She held back the tears and her voice started to rise, "You used me. I was a child and you used me. Your own daughter. You made Dennee cry every night. She was so afraid of you. I couldn't help her when I could barely keep my own emotions in check. The ropes where biting into my skin, and I locked in a closet sized room, just listening to my sister sob until she was exhausted into sleep."

Kahlan was shouting at him so loudly now that Mary came out of the house to see what her daughter-in-law was so upset about. She stepped between them, before Kahlan could escalate and lose control of her power. Mary could see the rage bubbling off her and she knew that Richard was planning to let Kahlan do as she wished, not realizing how much she would hate herself later for going too far. George was taking his cues from their son, not wanting to interfere, but she had no such qualms.

"You need to go. Now." Mary pointed down the drive. "You've upset my daughter. I won't allow that, not while she's under my care." She shot Frederick a dismissive look and turned to Kahlan. "Come on dear, let's go back inside." Mary gave Richard a warning look before leading Kahlan into the house. She didn't want him to make the mistake of taking care of Kahlan's business without discussing it with her first. She knew how her son thought and he would do anything for his wife. Mary had no desire for them to have a rift between them starting the day after they were wed.

Mary got her inside and sat her down at the table, grabbing a mug and making her a cup of tea. She saw the tears tracking down Kahlan's face and felt horrible for all the things that she'd overheard her yelling to her father.

"I'm so sorry that you went through all that when you were a child. No one deserves to grow up in that kind of place." Mary set the hot mug in front of her and watched as she sipped on it, stroking the hair on the top of her head. "I'm glad that you have Richard now. He loves you so much, and he'll make up for all the years you had to spend where it felt like you were all alone and no one would ever love you."

"How I had a duty and no room for anything else. It felt like no one cared, they spent time teaching me, feeding me and fearing me, but never loving me..."

"I'll always love you." Richard announced from the doorway before sitting beside her, straddling the bench and pulling her against his chest. "He's gone. He's not coming back, unless he wants to become good friends with my sword." He rubbed her arm briskly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, a little queasy, but nothing horrible yet."

"Are you sick, dear one?" George asked as he sat down by the fire, having followed Richard inside. He saw Richard whisper something into her ear, he couldn't see her face, but saw her nod in agreement.

"Not sick." Kahlan's voice was still a little shaky from the encounter with her father. "I'm pregnant."

A stunned silence settled over the room, before it was overcome with joyous energy.

Mary could hardly contain her excitement. "Oh, Spirits! That is great news!" She clapped her hands, a huge smile spreading across her features and happiness literally pouring out of her every pore.

Rushing over to her daughter-in-law, she drew her towards herself in a warm embrace.

"Oh, my dear, you have no idea how happy that news makes me - makes us. Right, George?" the older woman looked over at her husband questioningly.

He grinned in answer at his family. "Indeed it does," he replied simply, but his joy, although quieter, was just as palpable as his wife's.

His soft-spoken words were all that was needed to let Kahlan escape another tear, this time one of contentment, happiness and the feeling to belong. It was something she hadn't felt since her mother had passed on to the spirit world.

And then she'd met Richard.

She looked up into his familiar face, love washing over her. Kahlan thanked the Spirits every day for bringing him into her life. So far, he had been all that she had been living and fighting for – hope, kindness and the knowledge that the world could be a better place, if only it had more people like him in it.

And now, she also had another reason to live.

A hand gently resting over her stomach, a small smile settled onto her lips, as she felt her husband's hands taking their place over hers.

From the darkness, she watched with milky eyes, which had rarely seen the light of the sun. Her skin, as white and thin as any you had ever seen, was mostly hidden by a curtain of black hair and just as black robes.

In the darkness, she watched and learned and adjusted the happenings to her liking.

She smiled, a wicked hiss escaping her throat, instead of a laugh.

She was a patient woman, and soon, she would have what she needed.

Her toy would make sure of it.

In the darkness, Kahlan felt cold and alone, even though she wasn't. Richard's warm arm was securely wrapped around her waist and his warm chest was pressed against her back. His breathing was deep and even.

She wished she could follow him into the depth of sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her rest.

Staring into the shadows of their room with blank eyes, her thoughts were with her father. She had never let him tell her what he really wanted from her, her rage and frustrations at him preventing her from finding the truth she so held dear.

Whatever it was he had come for, she had a feeling she wouldn't like it very much.

The shiver that ran down her back agreed with her.

And suddenly she knew. Darkness was once again spreading on the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They'd woken early. The sun was just peeking across the horizon when the group of five swung onto their horses and trotted off towards Aydindril. Zedd had opted to accompany them on the journey back to the Midlands. He said that he had to stay with his Confessor. She wasn't allowed to travel without a wizard. Richard just smiled at him when he'd appeared before dawn on his horse, packed for traveling. He'd be happy to have him with them. The more protection for Kahlan, the better.

"You didn't sleep well?" Richard rode beside his wife, their knees brushing with the steady pace of the horses.

"I'm fine."

"You look awful." He grabbed for one of her hands and pulled it to his mouth, kissing her palm. "And I was awakened every time you struggled to get comfortable."

"I'm sor-"

"There's no need. Just tell me what's wrong, please." He gave her back her hand and watched her face. He would give anything, at this moment, to be traveling alone with her.

"I just have a bad feeling." She looked up at the sky, squinting as the sun broke through the trees and blinded her before disappearing behind the canopy again. "I don't know why, but I'm afraid."

"Is it about your father?"

"I think he's part of it, but this is a different sensation. I can't place it, but I know I've felt it before. A long time ago... It's probably silly. I'm sure it's just pregnancy jitters but it doesn't feel that way. It feels dark."

"How long ago?"

She smiled at him. No matter how ridiculous her feelings were he always took them seriously. Richard never judged her. He just loved her. Just being with him made the awful cloud that was surrounding her almost dissolve.

"From before my mother died. So I wasn't very old..." She sighed and then growled in frustration. "I don't know how much stock to put in this. It's just like a residual sensation that's been creeping up on me since my father arrived. I wish I could place it."

"It's okay, Kahlan. I'll help you figure it out. We can look through the records when we get back to Aydindril. Maybe your mom's cases will give you a clue, help you discover what's upsetting you."

She only nodded and frowned. The pregnancy was starting to make her nauseous and the strange feelings were just amplifying it all. She felt claustrophobic and exposed at the same time. The air around her tastes stale in her lungs. She didn't know what to do to shake the feeling.

They rode in silence for awhile, sometimes Zedd would grumble about being hungry and Richard would hand him a bit of jerky or a piece of fruit from his saddle bags. He'd packed for Kahlan in case she was hungry, but as the afternoon wore on, she seemed to be paler and she refused all offers of food.

Mary passed out sandwiches for lunch and Kahlan took one after a look from her mother-in-law, but she only nibbled at it. Richard saw her innocently toss it into the trees when she thought that no one was looking.

"You need to eat."

"I did." She couldn't look at him and lie, she just didn't feel up to arguing and she knew that he was only saying it out of worry for her.

Richard just shook his head and asked his horse to canter up to his mother, leaving Kahlan in the back with his father.

"Mom." She stopped her conversation with Zedd, who was leading them all to Aydindril, and looked at him. "The baby is making Kahlan sick. Do you know any tricks to make her feel better?"

"Oh, dear, I didn't even think about that, it was all so sudden... what a horrible mother I'm being to her-"

"Mom! It's okay, she doesn't think that at all. Do you have any ideas?" Richard smiled as she dug through her bag. It didn't look that large, but she always seemed to be able to pull anything that was required out of it. She handed him an odd looking square chunk. "What is it?"

"Filbrignan root."

She answered as if that's all he needed to know. "And?"

"Some woods guide you are, son." Her laughter filled the air before she explained. "Have her chew on it, don't swallow though, for a few minutes and then spit the pieces out onto the ground. The juices will calm her stomach and the scent will ease her worries. It's really quite miraculous, why I always used to-"

"Thanks mom, I'm going back to give this to her, before I'm sucked into listening to your tales of amazing things that this root can do while she's back there sick."

"You're a wonderful husband, dear, go back to your wife." She smiled, forgave him for interrupting and shooed him back to his wife.

Richard halted his horse and waited for Kahlan to catch up with him. He held out the small piece of root for her and she took it and examined it. When she opened her mouth to ask he explained what his mother had told him. She surprised him when she leaned over to his horse and kissed him on the cheek before popping the brownish square into her mouth and slowly chewing on it.

He watched her while she ground it up and swallowed the juices. The color of her skin was already improving. After she spit out the leftovers, she looked remarkably healthier.

Over the next week the root helped Kahlan's nausea from the life growing inside her, but the crushing feeling of darkness continued to get worse. She was constantly looking around as if she was being watched. At night she'd bury her face into Richard's shoulder, his arms wrapped about her holding her tightly to him, even that didn't chase the awful feeling that constantly surrounded her.

Richard was at a loss about what to do. Everything he tried seemed to make it worse for her. She was snapping at the smallest things. His mother, father and Zedd had stopped attempting to comfort her for fear of getting their heads bitten off. He was the only one that took her punishment, knowing that his love for her was greater than any of the biting words that sprung from her mouth. He could see on her face that every horrible thing she said to him shocked her as well. Her nights were spent crying about her days until she was forced into a restless, exhausted sleep.

He couldn't wait until they got her to Aydindril. He had to find out what was wrong with his wife. Richard pushed them along, faster than he usually would considering his parents and Zedd were older now and Kahlan was pregnant but he didn't think he could hold back his rage at what was happening to her much longer. On the road, he wasn't able to do anything to fix it, but he could in Aydindril.

As he held Kahlan that night, he started to feel eyes upon him as well. He'd listened to her describe the feeling before, but had never experienced it until right then. It was as if something was boring into the back of his skull. He turned quickly to look and saw a brisk movement in the woods.

Richard leapt up, startling Kahlan, and took off after whom ever was spying on them. He hoped that he wasn't chasing a ghost.

Kahlan was left alone so suddenly that she took a few moments to realize that Richard was off running after something or someone. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, pondering going after Richard, but thought better of it and decided to wait. For once, the feeling that the world was closing in on her was gone. She felt a huge relief and tried to soak up the sensation of normalcy again. She almost fell into an exhausted sleep when she felt it again, right before her father was tossed to the ground in the middle of camp, an enraged Richard right behind him.

"He's been following us."

"I just wanted to make sure that my daughter made it back to Aydindril safely..."

"You don't think bI/b can keep her safe?" Richard sneered at the man and Kahlan thought that he was going to kill him. People could threaten Richard and make disparaging remarks about him, but when they started speaking of how he treated her, that's when he took the greatest offense. She didn't know if she would have the strength or the will to stop him.

"Of...of course," her father stuttered from the ground. "But the more people to keep her safe, the better, is it not?"

"Yes." Richard admitted, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Although, not when iyou/i are one of these people. I cannot trust you to watch over her. You have forsaken that right a long time ago."

"I am still her father!" the older man exclaimed angrily.

"Only in name, you are," Richard growled and advanced on Frederick, intent on giving him a piece of his mind, with his fists if necessary, only to feel a gentle hand on his arm. He turned his head and looked into Kahlan's gentle blue eyes. He blinked, as if awakening from a dream.

"Kahlan?" he asked, unsure of what had just happened.

"It's the darkness, Richard," her own words causing her to shiver. "It's radiating off of him and you just got swept up in it." Squeezing his arm in reassurance, she turned her attention to Zedd, all the while trying her best to ignore the person who was wearing her father's face and still being attentive to his every movement.

"Zedd, can you feel it, too?"

He nodded gravely. "Indeed, I can. I should have listened to your warnings earlier, dear, I'm sorry. It is very clear now, the feeling of danger and encroaching darkness." The wizard thoughtfully tapped his chin with his long fingers. "Let me see if I can find out what it is that's taken a hold of our friend here."

His arms outstretched in front of him, he spoke an incantation in a language that those present weren't able to understand. Spidery webs raced outward of his fingertips, wrapping themselves around Kahlan's writhing father, glowing in a soft blue light as soon as they touched his body.

Everyone was holding their breath, anxious to know about the outcome.

Suddenly, both Zedd and Frederick began screaming, the soft blue glow turning as black as the surrounding night, racing the web Zedd had cast back in his direction. Before the wizard could do anything to prevent it from reaching him, it was already there. Like lightening cast from the heavens, it slammed into his body. Black lines appeared on his skin - his arms and face looked as if the blood in his veins had turned the darkest black.

With a last desperate scream, Zedd managed to sever the connection, both men crumbling to the ground.

"Zedd!" Richard and Kahlan shouted in horror, racing towards their friend. George and Mary were rooted to the spot, looking on with wide eyes and bated breath.

Zedd groaned, weakly rubbing his forehead. "I'm all right, dear ones."

"What happened?" Kahlan inquired worriedly, holding him up by his shoulders.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But I can tell you that he is under a powerful spell."

"Why would a wizard cast a spell over him?"

"Not a wizard, Richard. It was a sorceress. A very powerful one at that."

Kahlan's brows furrowed. "The question remains. What would a sorceress want with my father?"

Zedd finally looked up, directly into her eyes. "If I had to guess, I'd say it was to get to his daughter. The most powerful woman in all of the Midlands."

A deep breath escaped her lungs. "What else is new?"

"I could be wrong though, dear one. I had to separate the connection, before I could find out more. The reason might be a different one all together."

"Well, I'm not taking any chances." Richard said and stalked over to Frederick who was still cowering on the ground, trying to shake off the last remnants of the web.

Grabbing his collar, he dragged the older man to his feet. "Let's get you into a safer spot, shall we?"

He asked rhetorically and dropped him again, none too gently, in front of an ancient, sturdy tree. He then proceeded to secure him to just that tree with a rope from his backpack.

"There. You'll still be there in the morning and I can keep an eye on you. Much better." Richard nodded to himself, satisfied with his handiwork.

"Let's get some more sleep, folks."

Settling himself in his old spot beside Kahlan, his body between hers and the bound figure of her father, he dropped a kiss to her hair and murmured words of love into her ear. Then, he waited until she had fallen into a restful sleep, before he allowed himself to relax.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Richard was startled from sleep when Kahlan's hands pushed off of him as she raced to the bushes to empty the contents of her stomach. She'd been sick the past couple mornings and the cloud that hung over them with her father along seemed to intensify the nausea.

It had been a week of traveling with him. He hadn't offered any clues on who had sent him and what had been done to him. Richard insisted that his hands were kept bound and that he was made to walk in front of them. He didn't want him to try anything against Kahlan.

He stood up and walked over to where his wife was hunched over, gathering her hair in his hands and pulling it back. He rubbed her back and soothed her while she heaved until there was nothing left.

"We'll be in Aydindril soon." He handed her a towel to wipe her mouth. "No more throwing up in the bushes, no more sleeping on the hard ground and most importantly, your father won't be so close to infect you with whatever it is he's carrying."

"I'm worried about him, Richard." She rocked back on her heels and leaned into his chest. The look across his face told her that he didn't approve of her compassion. "I can't help it. He's my father."

He didn't know what to say to her so he just held her and helped her stand. By the time they arrived back at the camp, everyone was ready to ride. Mary had packed up their things and tied the saddles. She walked over to Kahlan and handed her a skein and told her to drink. When Kahlan tried to protest, his mother just gave her a look and said something about it calming her stomach.

He kissed his mom on the forehead and helped her mount her horse before going over to assist Kahlan, and then he hopped up on his own. They started out on their last leg of the journey.

She cackled as they rode right into her trap. The sorceress sat back from her cauldron and went out to prepare for their arrival. She wanted the Mother Confessor to pay. She needed to get her comeuppance, she was due her revenge and Kahlan Amnell would be the one to make the debt even.

Her son needed to rest, and this was the only way that she could provide for him like a mother should. Even having the Seeker at her side wouldn't prevent what was coming for her. The room had been ready ever since she'd heard word that the Confessor had wed. She knew it wouldn't be long until she was breeding. Confessor children conceived in love were unheard of among modern times. But she knew about the power that the special ones had. She wanted to possess it. She'd have that child.

If it was the last thing she did, she'd extract her payment. Her son deserved nothing less.

The white pillars of the Confessor Palace made Kahlan's heart leap with joy. She was so happy to be back home, with her husband. She smiled with glee at showing her mother and father-in-law where she came from. She wanted them to be proud of her, as proud as they were of Richard. She knew that they respected her, but she wanted to show them her work. They didn't really understand everything that she did and she couldn't believe how excited she was to explain it to them and to have them learn about her life.

She turned to Mary and George, who were riding side by side, and pointed out the spindles at the top of the tallest towers on her palace.

"That's my place." Kahlan giggled at calling it something so homey and small sounding. The hundreds of rooms and servants hardly made it just a place.

"That is where you two live?" George gaped as they drew closer to the huge palace.

"How can you keep it clean, my dear?" Mary was worried about Kahlan stressing her back and arms constantly cleaning their home.

"Oh, mom, I've got servants. You won't be lifting a finger at home any more." Kahlan smiled at her, wanting her to be happy and relaxed when she got there.

"Well, what will I do all day then? I like being busy." Mary saw Kahlan frown at her words and she realized that her daughter-in-law didn't want her to have to cook and clean for them, not understanding how much joy she got from it. "I'm sure I'll find something. I can bake right?"

"Of course! You can take over the kitchen if that would make you happy. Plan meals for diplomats and for banquets and-"

"That sounds wonderful. I would love to contribute while I'm staying in your home."

"It's your home now, too, mom." Kahlan rode to the front as they entered the palace's courtyard. Stable boys rushed out to gather the reins of all the mounts and to assist them off the horses. Kahlan walked over to Mary and put her arms around her waist hugging her tightly. "I hope that you are comfortable here. I want… I'd like for you to stay with us for as long as you like, but.. I'd be honored if you'd stay until after the baby is born. I don't have anyone that I trust and I'm scared about bringing a child into the world."

"Kahlan, My dear, you won't be able to get rid of me until I meet that child." She kissed her cheek and hugged her back. "After she's born, good luck trying to get me to leave. I can't wait to dote all over her."

"Thank you."

The group of them headed inside with Richard escorting Kahlan, his arm locked through hers after prying her off his mother. The greeting they got when the doors swung open was unexpected. A huge table of food was sprawled in front of them and hundreds of people were gathered in the entrance hall.

"Juplin, what is this?" Kahlan questioned the nearest footman.

"The scouts saw you approaching a few days ago, so the staff threw together a small celebration in honor of your recent nuptials and impending child birth." He bowed after answering her, then backed off and waved them in.

"Apparently we don't get out of a large celebration after all." Richard joked in her ear. Then he turned to Juplin. "We'll need an hour to get cleaned up and change. We've been on the road for weeks. We'd be happy to join in afterwards." Richard didn't want to disappoint the masses, he knew that they loved Kahlan and were overjoyed at her happiness.

"That would be fine, Lord Rahl. I'll inform everyone, perhaps you'd like to sneak away through that side corridor so you don't get stuck in conversations when passing through the hall." Juplin smiled and went in to tell everyone that the couple would be joining them shortly.

Kahlan giggled happily as she grabbed Richard's hand and together they hurried down the corridor Juplin had pointed out. Casting a last glance over his shoulder, she saw that Juplin was already tending to her family before she lost sight of them.

Ten minutes later, the couple had reached Kahlan's room and Richard was more surprised than Kahlan was at the steaming tub that was already awaiting them.

Getting rid of their grimy clothes, they sunk into the hot water with sighs of contentment. Sneaking an arm around her middle, the Seeker tugged his wife against his hard chest, letting her settle her back comfortably against him.

"Mmh, this is exactly what I needed," the brunette murmured softly, eyes closed.

Richard chuckled in agreement. "Yeah, I'm not complaining, either."

Hugging her closer still against his body, his hands settled on her already slightly rounded stomach.

"I can't wait for her to arrive into this world," he breathed into her ear. "I hope she has her mother's looks and wit."

He could literally feel the smile that spread across her face. "And I hope she has her father's compassion and strength."

"One thing is for certain – she will be a force of nature," he said with conviction, while starting to drop little kisses down her neck, causing her to squirm against him.

"Richard," she breathed. "We don't have time for this, so you better not start anything now. I won't be held responsible for my hormones."

"I'm sure they can live without us for another half hour, don't you think?"

"You don't know the impatient nature of some of those delegates and kings, my love. We better not test them. We also have to make sure that my father is followed by guards at all times, although I am sure Juplin has already taken care of it. He had an uncanny ability to know what I ask of him next, even before I do."

Freeing herself from the warmth of his arms, she turned as best she could, pressing a lingering kiss to his soft lips. "But, if you behave now, I'll make sure to reward you tonight," she whispered, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He groaned. "Evil, evil woman."

Her musical laugh and the sound of water gliding down her body as she stood were his only answers.

George looked up from his platter of various delicious foods as the voices in the great hall rose above a murmur, announcing the arrival of the Mother Confessor and her Seeker.

As soon as his eyes had found the forms of his two children, his breath caught in his throat.

His son was wearing a formal black shirt, with a dark maroon vest covering his broad shoulders, and black pants. His sword adorned his hip, with his hand gently resting on the hilt. His other grasped his wife's. She was wearing a white dress, fitting of representing her title, flowing softly down her slightly swollen belly. Her hair was falling in natural waves over her shoulders and partly pinned to the top of her head. She was literally glowing.

They both looked magnificent.

He kept his eyes on them as they walked the floor, stopping here and there to talk to various guests.

George Cypher smiled proudly. He could tell that they were born leaders.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Seven Months, Two Weeks Later

He ducked as another pillow sailed over his head, narrowly missing him. That was the third one already. He sighed inwardly, relieved that he had made sure to get rid of all objects in her vicinity that could remotely be painful when hitting him.

"I swear to you, Richard Cypher!" She seethed, starting another one of her triads. "If you ever come closer to me than two feet, I will break every bone in your body. Slowly."

His wife winced as another contraction wracked her body.

"And if you ever look at me again, even glance at me, I will blind you myself. By any means necessary," she hissed, panting in exhaustion and pain. Apparently, she wasn't too exhausted to threaten his life.

She cried out again, gritting her teeth. "What are you standing there, staring? Get over here and let me crush your hand! If I have to feel this pain, I'll make sure you will, too!"

He suppressed a grin and hastened back to her side, resuming his position beside her. She grabbed his hand and now it was his time to wince.

Richard wasn't complaining, though. If he could take her pain away, he readily would, alas this time, there was no way that he could. The least he could do was to let her rant and throw pillows at him.

"Oh, Spirits! Whoever invented this form of procreation should be punished even now!"

He just nodded, gently mopping sweat from her brow with a cool cloth.

The door opened and Melissa, the midwife, reentered the room. "How are we doing, m'lady?"

Kahlan glared at her and Richard was glad he wasn't in the poor woman's shoes, although his position wasn't much better.

"I'm just peachy, lying here all relaxed, in no pain at all. Really, I'm great," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "How do you think I am? And why are you just standing there? Make yourself useful, dammit!"

"Now, now, dear. Give the poor woman a break. I am sure she is doing everything she can to help you through this."

Richard was at this moment eternally grateful to hear his mother's soothing voice. She had just entered, a load of fresh towels clutched in her arms.

Kahlan sighed, mumbling an "I know" and shooting an apologetic look in the direction of her midwife, who just smiled understandingly.

"Why don't I check your progress and see how ready you are for the final stage, m'lady." Melissa said in a soft voice and proceeded to check the dilation of the birth channel.

She smiled approvingly. "Very good. I will ask you to push with the next contraction, m'lady. This shouldn't take all too long anymore," she reassured her mistress.

"Finally." Kahlan groaned, anxious to get it over with. Really, this couldn't be much worse than it already was. And surely not as bad as getting struck by an agiel. Could it?

When the next contraction hit and she began to push, she started to rethink that last thought.

Beside her, Richard winced again. In one pain addled part of her mind, she felt sorry for the poor man. He was lucky, if she hadn't broken his fingers when this was all over. Most of her brain, though, was too busy trying to block out the pain, and she only squeezed his hand tighter.

He was so going to pay for putting her through this.

Her pillows had never felt this soft and comfy before, she was sure. Closing her tired eyes, she relaxed against them, vaguely feeling Richard smoothing her sweat slicked hair out of her face, before the calming coolness of a wet cloth settled over her forehead.

It was finally over. She breathed a sigh of relieve. This had been the longest five hours in her life, but now it was over. Her daughter had finally arrived. Kahlan smiled as she listened to her daughter's soft cries, as the midwife cleaned her.

She had a strong and healthy daughter. She had insured the continuance of the line of Confessors.

"Mother Confessor?" Melissa's soft voice drifted through her tired mind. She forced her eyes to open. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Suddenly, all tiredness vanished and Kahlan sat up straighter against the pillows, nodding eagerly.

She held her arms out and welcomed her daughter into them.

Staring down at the small person in her arms, she tried to imprint this picture into her brain.

The small tufts of dark hair, the closed eyes and slightly scrunched up nose. The small fist that was currently being suckled on, by small, rosy lips.

Perfect.

Kahlan blinked, trying to clear her suddenly blurry vision.

"She's perfect."

Looking up, she saw Richard staring just as intently at his daughter, a happy smile on his handsome face.

"Yes, she is," Kahlan whispered.

Minutes passed in content silence, when Richard spoke again. "We still need a name."

Kahlan hummed in agreement at the obvious statement.

"There is a name from a legend that was told often to children as a bedtime story. A tale about a strong woman and fair but firm leader named Morrigan. It was told that she led her people through horrible tragedy to a world of peace and harmony. I think..." Kahlan looked at their daughter thinking about the old story she'd heard so many times.

"The name means great queen, doesn't it?" Richard stroked the top of the small head, the little bits of hair so soft under his fingertips. It was hard to believe that she was here, in Kahlan's arms.

"Yes." Kahlan offered her to Richard to hold, he took her eagerly, sliding more securely onto the mattress next to his wife. "She looks like you."

"She's her mother." He leaned over and kissed Kahlan's temple. "I love the name Morrigan. Morrigan Amnell."

"She lovely and looks like a perfect mixture of the both of you." Mary interrupted their reverie and held her arms out to receive her first grandchild. "Now hand Morrigan to her grandmother, I need to begin spoiling her rotten immediately." She left the room as Richard and Kahlan watched her walk away with their daughter.

"I have a feeling that's the last we're going to see of her for at least fifteen years." Richard mused as he could hear his mother chattering to his father and grandfather in the next room. He knew that they were all doting over the new life. "You still want more? I don't know if I can stomach all that pain you had to bare another time."

"Holding her in my arms afterward, it made every bit of pain worth it." She leaned into his body, wincing as she wiggled to snuggle closer to him. "Plus with the amount of a certain activity we seem to engage in it would be next to impossible to avoid having more. Unless you were looking to abstain from it from now on?"

Richard enfolded her in his arms, hugging her, then releasing to rub relaxing circles on her back with his knuckles. "I'm so happy to hear that you've changed your mind about me never touching you again or coming within two feet of you. Also I don't think I could live without looking at you, so please don't blind me?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"I'm the one who did that to you. Don't be sorry."

They both looked up expectantly as the door opened. Zedd walked in and looked around.

"Where's my great-granddaughter?"

Richard looked at Zedd confused Morrigan was right outside the door in the other room. He'd just heard them all cooing over her.

"She's out with mom. Already stolen from her parents."

"Mary just came back this way to return her to you. She said something about how she shouldn't monopolize her when she's less than an hour old."

Richard removed himself from the bed and walked over to Zedd. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I watched her walk back this way. I just wanted to come and congratulate the two of you and bid Morrigan goodnight."

Fear shot to the pit of Richard's stomach. Kahlan hadn't even fed their daughter yet and his mother and daughter were missing. There had to be a perfectly sane explanation. He motioned to his wife that he'd return in a moment and he stepped out the door then started walking briskly down the hall. He checked all the rooms on the way, checking if Mary and Morrigan had stepped into a random room for some privacy.

Every door yielded nothing and he became frantic. He broke into a run and covered the rest of the hallway in no time. When he reached the end, he pushed open the door leading to the stairs that led to the courtyard. The door cracked against the wall from the force of his hands. He glanced in and saw nothing. He turned to leave when a flash caught his eye. The slit of a window looking over the palace grounds showed him a dark figure dragging someone else into the woods. The one person had something clutched in their arms.

"Oh, Spirits, no." He stuck his head out into the hallway and shouted for Zedd to go to the courtyard before racing down the stairs after the unidentified captor.

He crashed through the forest, recklessly pushing branches out of his way as he leapt over shrubs and roots. He reached for his sword and found it missing. He'd left it in their room having taken it off when Kahlan had gone into labor. He groaned and kept running, he'd have to figure something else out and hope that Zedd caught up quickly to assist.

He caught site of the dark figure that had been dragging Mary and Morrigan but they weren't with him now. He glanced around and saw his mother shaking on the ground, his child no longer in her ams. Another person moved in the trees and he saw that she was the one with his daughter now. The scowl across her face didn't calm him as he thundered into the clearing.

"I'll take her back now, if you please." Richard's tone was stern and authoritative. He wanted no questions about the fact that he was in charge.

"Your wife owes me a life, I chose this one." The old woman held Morrigan closer and twisted away from Richard. "You can take the old woman, I've no more need for her."

Richard turned and looked at the person who'd delivered his mother and child to the old woman. It was Kahlan's father. He wanted to cry for all the pain this would cause her, for the knowledge that her father had delivered her daughter into the arms of this person.

"What do you mean Kahlan owes you a life?" Richard inched forward, trying to use diplomacy to retrieve his baby.

"It's none of your concern, Seeker."

"You have my daughter. I'd say that makes it my concern." He wiped his hands over his eyes and when he looked back up at her, he saw Zedd circling in the woods behind them. He had to be careful not to stare or he'd give his grandfather's position up. He also noticed that he was toting the Sword of Truth around with him.

Now he had hope.

"That witch you call a wife - her mother - confessed my son!" Her voice had a chill in it. Her eyes slits of ice that sent a cold shiver up his spine. "He was innocent! I shall take an innocent as payment."

"You're punishing Kahlan for a mistake made by her mother, a decision that was probably handed to her by the Council members. You're deciding to make a newly born child a pawn in your scheme of revenge."

"I deserve compensation!" The blast of air that hit him was unexpected. His back hit a tree trunk and he slid to the earth. His arms were cut by the sharp branches he encountered on his flight back. He gasped for breath and stood back up. "I must avenge Jacob. Confessors think that they are above the law, confessing anyone they want to, even innocent boys."

"Kahlan's never confessed someone innocent."

"You're wrong, Richard. I have." He spun on his heel finding Kahlan standing behind him.

"What are you doing here? You just gave birth, you need to be resting."

"While our child is abducted? You want me to stay in bed and wait? I haven't even gotten to nurse her yet. We'd barely named her when she was taken." His arm wrapped around her, tucking her body into his side. She felt weak and frail, and he could see the tracks on her cheeks where fresh tears, ones caused by emotional not physical pain, had fallen.

"Kahlan Amnell."

"You must be Svendela. My mother would use the story about your son to teach us about how sometimes confessions can go terribly wrong." Kahlan left Richard's grasp, needing to appear strong as she told the woman the story. "The regret she felt at what happened to your son, to you, ate at her soul for her entire life. I was only five when she passed and the story stuck with me all this time."

"I don't believe you. You're only saying this to get your child back. I won't let you have her though, she's mine now in payment for a life taken."

"His life wasn't taken. He was made into a bird, a beautiful hawk, one the hunts with cunning and grace. My mother asked him after he was confessed wrongly, which animal he'd like to become." She turned to Richard. "We can't return the persons soul, so the only way to release them is to give them the body of an animal. Animals don't have a soul, not in the way people do, so this returns their freedom to them."

"I know all this! I am not satisfied!" Her grip on Morrigan tightened and she began backing away.

"Did you know that Jacob forgave my mother?" Kahlan almost whispered the words. The story always choked her up. The innocent boy framed by his friends for horrendous actions against children and then made to pay. After confession, he couldn't lie and his story remained the same, that he hadn't done any of the things he'd been accused of. She saw Svendela shake her head, not wanting to believe this. "He did. I met him once. He'd come visit mother from time to time, usually while Dennee and I were off playing, but one day I was inside sick and he flew to her window. He was no longer confessed so his visits weren't due to her magic. He liked to check up on her and he asked about us. He was a very lovely hawk, and person, I'm sure. He always told mother before he flew off that he already forgave her and she needed to learn to forgive herself."

""There is magic in forgiveness, the magic to heal. In forgiveness you grant, but more so, in forgiveness you receive." Zedd's voice echoed across the clearing. "Wizard's fourth rule. Your boy was not a wizard but he was practicing the rule. Perhaps, Svendela, you should consider accepting what the Mother Confessor says is true."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A tense silence had settled over the clearing; everyone held their breath, anxious to see how Svendela would react.

The sorceress was standing before them, motionless, the baby still clutched to her chest. Her eyes were boring into Kahlan's, seemingly weighing her options.

Kahlan stared back, a nagging feeling, besides the one she had felt since Morrigan had been taken from her, present in the back of her mind, trying to push to the front. She tried desperately to grasp its meaning.

Her blue eyes widened slightly, a spit second later, the hair at the back of her neck rising.

"That's not the only reason you want her, is it?" she stated, her voice dangerously low. "You may still be angry about what happened to your son, but there's something you want more than revenge."

A chilling smile crept across the old woman's face.

"Well, well, Confessor. You are a clever one, I'll give you that." She laughed haughtily. "As much as I love my son... I love the power this little one will give me, more."

A cackling laugh rippled from her throat, sending a shiver down Kahlan's spine.

The confessor's eyes hardened, her own power swirling just beneath her skin, pushing to be given free reign.

"Of course. Power. What else would you want," she said, scathingly. She felt Richard's eyes boring into her, surprised at her tone. She pushed him from her mind, rage beginning to overpower her every thought. "You want power? Fine. But first, you will get a taste of imy/i power." Her words had become nothing more than a growl.

The gentle wind that had been sweeping though the trees, rustling the branches, began to pick up speed, lifting strands of her long hair off her shoulders, twirling them around almost playfully.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Clouds began to block the moon and stars above them, casting the world into even more darkness.

And then she threw her head back, an animalistic scream ripping from her throat.

Her body shook with the force of her power taking over her whole being.

Gasps reached her ears, as if from a far away place and she vaguely registered that Aydindril's soldiers had arrived. Back-up.

She didn't need any back-up. When she was done with the old witch, there would be nothing left for them.

Then, she heard her baby whimper softly, the sound louder in her ears than the continuously closing in thunder.

Snarling, her blood-red eyes locked once again onto the sorceress' form. She took pleasure in the fact that her confidence began to wane. Kahlan laughed darkly, as the old woman took a worried step back.

"What..."

"You wanted power. Now you can feel it first hand," Kahlan growled and stretched out her hand.

"Nooo!" the witched screamed, making a last desperate attempt to cast a protecting spell.

It didn't matter. Time seemed to slow to a crawl and Kahlan smiled. Time was hers.

The witch was hers.

No one took her baby, tried to hurt her family and got away unscathed.

Power ripped from her body and she could nearly smell, taste, see, and hear it race in a clear line towards Svendela's frail, old form.

It hit with a never before seen force. The woman was pushed backwards a good two feet, before her legs gave out and she sank to her knees, a blank look having now replaced the manic glint in her eyes.

In a few strides, Kahlan had cleared the remaining distance between them and carefully took her newborn daughter from her captors unresisting eyes.

Svendela's eyes filled with desperate tears, eyes following her mistress' every move.

"Mistress!" she sobbed. "Command me. Please!"

Kahlan merely gave her a glare, causing the sobbing at her feet to intensify.

"Richard," she called, her tone cold, concentrated. Her husband stepped to her side silently, taking their daughter out of her arms, without comment. He knew that this time, there would be no stopping her.

He wasn't sure that he wanted to.

Kahlan turned her red eyes back to the crouching woman at her feet.

"Get up," she ordered, her tone still cold, nearly emotionless. Now that her daughter was safe, nothing and no one would hold her back from seeing justice done.

Svendela scrambled to her feet, nearly falling over her own feet in her haste to follow her mistress' order.

"How were you planning to absorb my daughter's power?"

"I found an ancient book of spells a few moons ago. In it, I found a way to take a confessor's power and make it your own, multiplying the power you already possessed, in the process. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Another sob escaped her. "I am so sorry, mistress. I would never do anything to hurt you or your daughter now."

"Not anymore, no, but that doesn't make your previous actions any less severe or my anger, for that matter."

Svendela swallowed hard. "Please forgive me, mistress. I'll do anything you ask, just please forgive me," she desperately begged, her lower lip and chin trembling pitifully.

Kahlan stared hard at her for a long moment, before uttering a single word. "No."

Svendela broke down in hysterics, falling back down to her knees and clutching Kahlan's dress between her shaking hands.

The Mother Confessor, with the Con'Dar still raging strongly within her, pushed the woman away, as if she were nothing more than an annoying fly.

Turning her back on the older woman, she spoke over her shoulder. "You will stay here. You will not move from this spot, until you are unable to move at all, weak in spirit and weak in body.

You will never see me again, nor any other human being, but you probably will see roaming animals. Hope that they will finish you off, before you have a chance to starve to death."

Kahlan then turned to her father. He was blinking rapidly as if emerging from a deep trance.

"You helped her."

"I was..." Frederick tried to plead his case. It was no use, the Mother Confessor could not be reasoned with while the powerful magic of her ConDar held sway over her.

"You. You're my father. Our blood is the only thing connecting us." Kahlan raised her hand and saw him flinch. She scowled and pointed past him. "I won't confess you, but I never want to see you again. Your weak spirit allowed her to overtake your soul with her dark magic. You're a danger to my family. Leave. Do not return."

With those words, Kahlan strode from the clearing, the darkness of the woods swallowing her form whole.

Behind her, she could hear Svendela crying for her mistress.

She felt Richard fall in step beside her, their daughter peacefully slumbering in his strong arms.

Only then could she feel the Blood Rage abating.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back in their room, a warm fire crackling merrily in the fireplace, Kahlan sunk onto the edge of the bed, all energy finally leaving her body. Closing her eyes, she gently fell back onto the soft mattress.

She groaned, exhausted, first from giving birth and then having the Con'Dar wreak havoc on her body and mind.

But none of that really mattered. All that was important was that her daughter was back with her and Richard, unharmed and none the wiser about what she had been through already in her young life.

She felt Richard sitting down beside her, the mattress shifting under his added weight.

Warm fingertips whispered over her forehead, sweeping a strand of hair away that was clinging to her damp skin.

"Are you alright? That was quite a night you had."

She could hear the smile in his voice, even though the subject was a serious one. He was just as glad to have the family back together as she was.

Kahlan got her vocal chords to utter a hum, hoping that he took it as a yes. She wasn't able to come up with more at the moment. She felt him get up off the bed again and heard him step over to the crib, soothingly whispering loving words to their daughter as he put her to bed. She answered him in soft, gurgling noises before soon falling asleep, too tired from her first day in this world to be hungry, for the next couple of hours anyways.

Next, she heard water swishing around in a bowl, before his nearly silent steps carried him back to her side. She hummed again as she felt the welcome coolness of a cloth being pressed to her forehead, clearing away the sweat on her skin. Her mind flashed back to a few hours before, when he had done the same thing, trying to make her more comfortable as her body was racked with the pain of giving birth.

She couldn't believe it had only been a few hours ago. It already felt like a lifetime.

Kahlan started to drift off into sleep when she felt his strong arms lifting her and positioning her correctly on the bed, her head snuggling into the soft pillows. He removed her boots and shortly massaged her feet, before stripping the rest of her clothes and then covering her with the sheets.

A small smile had already found its way onto her face and stayed there even as she fell asleep, barely feeling him slip under the sheets behind her and wrap a protective arm around her waist.

The soft mewing roused him from his slumber. Richard blinked open his eyes and focused on the sound. What was it? He let himself ease into awareness, untangling himself from Kahlan, who was dead to the world in a deep sleep. He glanced around the dark room trying to focus on the noise. His eyes paused on the bassinet by the bed.

Morrigan.

He slipped from the bed, being careful not to let the chilly air under the blankets. He padded across the cool floor and stopped in front of the small crib. He let out a happy sigh, one finger stroking his daughter's cheek, before reaching in to lift her into his arms. He cradled her small figure gently against his naked chest, his warmth soothing her as her she settled in. He rocked her slowly and walked back to bed. The sky was greying outside the window and soon the palace would be waking. He could snuggle the baby for a while alone, before the bustle of the servants and his parents interrupted their privacy.

He still couldn't believe he was holding her. Morrigan was so tiny and precious. The soft tuft of hair tickled his cheek as he rubbed it against her head. Richard lowered himself onto the mattress attempting not to rouse Kahlan, she was exhausted and needed every bit of sleep she could get. Their baby would be fussing for food soon enough and she'd have to wake up to feed her.

Easing his way under the covers was more difficult than he suspected. He tried not to let the cooler air under while juggling the baby and wiggling his body back into the warmth of the quilts. It took longer than he thought but once he was lying with his daughter in his arms under the blankets, he knew it was worth it. He settled her between Kahlan and himself, his fingers and palm caressing her soft pink skin as he just looked at her. She was going to be beautiful, with her bee stung little lips and upturned nose, the boys would be confessed by her even before her power took them. He was already her slave.

"You look like you've been confessed." Kahlan whispered, a cheerful lilt to her voice.

"I was just thinking how I felt that way." He pulled his gaze from the baby to look at his wife. She was rumpled and the bags under her eyes were darker then he liked. His hand left their daughter to cup her cheek and run his thumb along the bone, trying to smooth away her exhaustion. "I tried not to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Kahlan turned her head and kissed his palm, humming with the enjoyment of his hand on her. She sat up and positioned Morrigan in her arms. She rubbed her nose against their baby's and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"She'll be hungry soon." Kahlan peeked over at Richard through the veil of hair that had fallen across her face as she nuzzled their daughter. "I don't want to sleep right now. I want to savor this time with just the three of us. We rarely get time to just be a family. I like it."

"Me too." He moved closer, wrapping one arm around her back the other helped hold onto Morrigan. His chin rested on her shoulder and both of them just sat there and smiled and whispered to their child. They'd kiss her cheeks and tickle her toes just enjoying the quiet and restfulness of their time alone.

"Well, aren't you just a picture of happiness." Mary poked her head in the room. Her cheeks hurt from all the smiling she'd been doing lately. After they all recovered from that awful witch the routine had fallen into place easily.

"Morning, mom." Richard glanced at her briefly before returning his focus to Kahlan and Morrigan.

"Has she eaten yet?"

"Not yet. We've just been doting on her, but I'm sure she'll be hungry shortly." Kahlan placed a palm over Morrigan's tiny belly trying to feel for the tell tale rumbling of her hunger pains. Instead the baby just kicked her feet in delight.

"Well I'll leave you three then. After she eats, have one of the servants fetch me. I want to take her for a stroll in the garden." She hustled over to kiss Kahlan and Morrigan on the forehead before shuffling out of their suite.

Kahlan leaned into Richard his heat enveloped her and she sighed. Her head was nestled into the crook of his neck and she tipped it to the side so she could kiss the column of his throat. Her mouth traveled up to his chin before he moved his head so their lips could connect. They kissed slowly, just chaste little kisses that teased their senses. Both of them knew they couldn't go any further. It hadn't been long since the baby was born.

The cry startled them.

"She's already got Zedd's timing." Richard chuckled as his hand unbuttoned the front of her nightdress. He pulled the fabric aside so their daughter could latch onto Kahlan's breast and enjoy the warm breakfast of milk.

"This doesn't bode well for providing her with siblings any time soon."

"Oh, don't worry, mom is determined to have a palace full of grandchildren. She'll be happy enough to provide us the opportunity when we're ready." Richard kissed her temple and squeezed her shoulders. "In fact, I'm sure she'd be more than willing to keep Morrigan twenty-four hours a day if we let her."

"She is quite helpful." Kahlan kissed his cheek. "Her subtly could use some work though."

They laughed and then went to enjoying the sunrise as their daughter drank her fill. Another day in Aydindril was beginning. They both felt more at home now than ever before. He understood now that home truly was where ever your heart was. They proved that everyday they were together.

The End


End file.
